1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation support system and a projector system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors are frequently used in presentations because they allow images represented by input image signals to be displayed in enlarged form on a screen. The presenter moves through the presentation while using a projector to display images for the presentation that have been prepared beforehand (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpresentation imagesxe2x80x9d).
Prior to actually giving a presentation, the presenter usually conducts a rehearsal and fine tunes the contents of the presentation, how the presentation proceeds (eg, its pace), and so forth so that the presentation will be conducted more efficiently and effectively within the allotted time. In an actual presentation, however, it is not unusual for the pace of the presentation to pick up, or for the presenter to forget to give certain details or point out the images being displayed, for instance. Accordingly, a problem is that the actual presentation is not always as efficiently or effectively conducted as it could be.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a technique for supporting a presenter so that the presentation will be conducted more efficiently and effectively.
In order to attain at least part of the above and other related objects of the present invention, there is provided a presentation support system. The presentation support system comprises: a projector configured to display presentation images to be used in a presentation; a presentation support device configured to produce support information for supporting the presentation according to a progress status of the presentation, and to provide the support information to the projector; and a support information display device configured to display the support information. The projector is equipped with a support controller configured to supply the support information display device with the support information provided from the presentation support device.
In the above-mentioned presentation support system, support information for supporting a presentation is displayed on a support information display device according to the progress status of the presentation, allowing the presenter to utilize the support information displayed on the support information display device. Therefore, the above-mentioned presentation support system supports a presenter so that the presentation will be conducted more efficiently and effectively.
The support information may include information indicating an elapsed time and remaining time determined by monitoring the progress status of the presentation over time. The support information may also include progress-related information obtained by comparing a progress determined by monitoring the progress status of the presentation over time with a previously registered progress.
If the support information includes the above-mentioned information, the presenter will be able to ascertain the elapsed time and remaining time or the progress of the presentation. As a result, if the presenter decides that the progress is too rapid, the pace of the presentation can be slowed, and conversely, if it is decided that the progress is too slow, the pace can be increased, allowing the progress of the presentation to be adjusted.
The support information preferably includes information indicating notes related to the presentation image being displayed.
If this is the case, then the presenter can, for example, confirm the details related to the image being displayed, whether an image has been pointed out, and so forth.
The support information may include information indicating notes not related to the presentation image.
If this is the case, then, for example, by preparing answers to likely questions as support information beforehand, and displaying this information on the support information display device during the question and answer period, the presenter can easily obtain answers to the questions displayed on the support information display device when these questions are actually asked.
The support information display device may be a remote control capable of communication with the projector.
If this is the case, then, for example, the presenter can check the support information while controlling the operation of the projector using a remote control in the course of a presentation, which makes checking the support information relatively easy.